pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
M10 - Ending
Get th’ lead outta your arses, let’s END THIS! The Typhlosion runs through the waterlogged battlefield, steam rising in his path. Jumping over prone bodies, Bál keeps his gaze trained on the massive fish drawing ever closer to shore, its eyes glowing bright in the dark sky. The Kyogre bellows a cacophonous shriek, wide flippers stroking down towards the beach: which was the opening Bál was waiting for. : Ju-long, a lil’ boost! : Understood. Ju-long flings his cape aside, wind rushing from behind him and arching up towards the Kyogre. Bál leaps into the impromptu wind funnel, Ju-long close behind, and both ‘mons land on the Kyogre’s back, along with any Aetherian able to make the climb themselves. : A’right, with all you hav’ -- ATTACK! Elemental moves light up the night: wind, water, grass, even ice and fire, any and all moves, no matter their effectiveness. Bál clenches a fist, electricity surging between his fingers, and slams it into the joint connecting the Kyogre’s fin to its body -- and that, along with all the other damage, finally catches the monster’s attention. : (flying overhead) Uh-oh, it appears Ōyamazumi did not like that very much -- hang on! The Kyogre violently twists, dropping everyone off of his back and into the water -- then sends rocks crashing down on top of them! Most escape major damage: but Yagami can barely spot Bál and Ju-long half-buried in the rubble, and the Togekiss flaps as close as he dares, almost hit by rocks himself. : Are you well? : Must I really answer that, ya fluffy owl? : We’re okay, Yagami-sama! Just a little banged up. : Then fret not, the defenders are on their way! Yagami’s words rang true: as the rocks settled around them, Katsumi and Nicholas leads the rest of the defenders onto the battlefield, helping all those that they run into. The Shōgun and Prince make a beeline for the rocks blocking Bál’s and Ju-long’s escape and hurry to shove the rocks aside. : Hang on, help is here! : Then stop yappin’ and free us! : We cannot rush this. One wrong rock pull and you’ll be crushed. : … Take your time. They resume their rock removal and the other defenders scramble to help the attackers recover -- but they may already be too late. Yagami’s eyes widen as Ōyamazumi turns away from the land and towards THEM! Its eyes rotate down towards the trapped Typhlosion, hungry for blood, and the Togekiss sweeps upward as fast as he can, panting with the effort. : (thinking) “The beast must think Bál is the one who imprisoned it, the one with the lightning fist! It will kill him if I don’t distract it in time!” But the owl is nowhere near fast enough, and he can already see the Kyogre rear back to loose another Rock Slide, this one sure to decimate its hated foe… until something whooshes past him. A loud chattering echoes from the feathered blur, and… Isas’ helmet?... leaps onto the Kyogre’s nose, buzzing and sending little jolts of electricity into the whale’s face… and as Yagami gets close, he can just barely make out words from the living helmet. : Take THAT -- and THAT! Ah-ha, don’t like THAT, do ya, blubber-face?! : Matu, get offa that thing! : Not a chance, I can DESTROY this thing, ka-zaaap! The Unfezant soars back in front of Ōyamazumi, grabbing the horned helmet with his talons and dragging Matu away, despite the Dedenne’s retorts. : (pouting as he pokes his head from out of the helmet) C’mon Koji, I can take ‘em, really! Just turn right back around and let me light that fish up like a firework!! : N-No way, that th-thing will tear you to shreds! : Koji-san is correct. While your bravery is to be commended, it would be foolish to attack the creature head-on like that. : Despite your admittedly creative armor. : Hmph. Fine. Bunch of wussies. : Now both of you, fly to the hill. I shall distract this beast for as long as I can. Koji flies away, Matu still grumbling about being unable to fight, and Yagami flings his wings wide, sparkling light spreading from his body and slamming into Ōyamazumi’s eyes. The Kyogre blinks, shaking its massive head -- and the attackers hit it soon after, drawing its attention back to the land. Meanwhile, Katsumi and Nicholas finally pull the last rock out of the way just far enough for Bál and Ju-long to scramble out. They both stumble into the water, bloodied gashes from the falling rocks on their bodies, but before they can get up, a winged shadow drops down between them, hoisting bug and fire weasel to their feet. : Steady there, we got ya. : (supporting Ju-long on his left side) Attacking that creature head-on, are you crazy? Miracle you didn't get smooshed. : Miracle you haven't drowned yet. For a frog, you sure don't swim much. : I swim enough. : We better get you and Bál to the healers-- : Not necessary. : The hell are you talkin’ about, you almost got buried alive! : Eh, the great beastie was just pissed that I used ThunderPunch on it. Must still be a sore subject aft’r all these years. : Even so, you're going to the hill and that's final. : … a’right. Lead the way. The Charizard grabs Bál under the arms and claps his wings downward, propelling them both into the air. Bon and Ju-long hurry after them, the Scizor limping slightly as the two of them blend into the crowd escaping Ōyamazumi’s wrath, but despite their haste Gawain and Bál reach the hilltop first, touching down just a little ways from the healers feverishly working to prepare the wounded for battle. : (keeping a claw on Bál’s shoulder) Look, Hanako’s done with her patient, let’s go over and-- : (shrugging him off) Thanks, but I can walk on my own. : Your spine looks like it got chewed on by a Larion. : I’ve had worse. (sighs deeply) Look, I’ll admit, I’m not in tip-top shape, but have you seen the fish in the harbor? We don’t have time to pussy-foot ‘round, so let me handl’ this myself, a’right? Gawain reluctantly nods, and Bál heads over towards Hanako as she scatters an Aromatherapy to her latest patient. The Sawsbuck spots the Typhlosion trying to hide his pained grimace, and she trots over to meet him… only for Bál to shove past her. : Hold on there, your back--! : Is fine. Gotta speak to the Dragon Lord. : Hmph, well, if you collapse on your way there, it’s your fault! : (approaching Hanako with Alaric close behind) From the short amount of time I’ve spent with Bál, I would surmise that he doesn’t care about your professional medical opinion. : Indeed, I wonder if he cares about anything at all... : (flying over to them and bowing to Alaric) Milord, are you alright? : Of course I am, Gawain, I’ve been on this hill the entire time! : Indeed. Despite the monster’s best efforts, its rage has not reached the hilltop nor the object of its ultimate destruction, Ryūjin, so for now, we have been kept safe, as is the shogi tradition. : (grumbling under his breath) Didn’t ask you, Emperor Fancy Bug... : (also muttering under her breath) Stupid Fire types, always charging head-first into a fight, no matter who gets hurt... : Wow, I didn’t think prissy-antlers and lizard-boy would ever both act like spoiled children, but hey, this is a special day. : (sees Ju-long limping behind Bon) What happened, Ju-long? : Sudden rockfall. Nothing I can’t handle. : Surprised that you care. : (crossing his arms in a huff) I don’t: I had just hoped you would handle yourself better in battle, like you did in your encounter against me. : Others know that we are related now, after all, you should show a little more care. : … Hmph. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. : (shaking her frustration off) Well, at least I have one patient willing to stick around. Stay still, Ju-long, I shall help ease your pain. She starts to walk towards Ju-long, then pauses, glancing at Wei out the corner of her eye. Quick as a flash, she tilts her head down, lightly bopping Wei on the head with her antlers. The Shiny Leavanny stares at her wide-eyed, hurriedly fixing his smooshed hat before glaring. : And why, pray tell, did you do that? : That was for Eboshi. : Who? Hanako doesn’t answer, only making Wei’s glare deepen, but his annoyance is quickly forgotten as Ōyamazumi roars in the distance. Everyone turns towards the harbor where the Kyogre is momentarily stalled by attackers before flinging them away in a wave of water, those who flew near its head just dots in the sky. By this point, Bál has reached Sho and Manami, both of them watching the battle pensively, and the Typhlosion clasps his paws behind his back before speaking. : Is everythin’ prepared for the resealing? : Yes, all is at the ready. : (letting his eyes slide over to where Ryūjin lays, tended by Otohime and Hoori) And him? Is he ready to go? There is a brief moment of silence, swiftly broken by Ryūjin himself, standing up to tower over them all. : I am healed -- as much as possible, at least. Your efforts at holding back Ōyamazumi, even weakening it, have given me the strength to stand, and for that, I thank all of you for your iron wills. : I still do not think you are ready yet, Father. There is still much of you that needs healing -- : It will have to do. We do not have time to waste. : He’s right. We’re doing damage, yes, but the long’r that thing is out there and the more it wakes up… well, let’s just say we should end this while we’re ahead. : (suddenly appearing in a gust of wind, making some jump) Sound advice. So long as Ōyamazumi is freed, the more likely the other could break free as well. : The ‘other’?! : Oh yeah, sure Shino, drop another secret on us last minute, while you’re at it, tell us about all the hundred other things you forgot to mention before you throw more bullshit at us last second! : Enough, this is not the time. Wakana, if you would relay a message to the others letting them know to prepare for the final strike. And be sure to warn those fighting to get away from the Kyogre. : (flies away, saying over shoulder) Right away, Sho-sama! : (turning towards Otohime, holding a wingtip under her chin) Rest, my daughter, you have done well to revive me. : I will pray for your safety, Father, even in my dreams. : (gives Otohime’s cheek one last caress before turning towards Manami) Sea Sage, be ready to apply the seal. I shall fight with Ōyamazumi, forcing it into the correct position and holding it in place, and when I give the signal, you shall commence the resealing. : It shall be as you say. : (shifting his gaze to Shino) However, I will need some assistance, just as I did eons ago. Omori-san, I would ask that you use your powers of wind to guide me through the sky, helping me stay aloft in this unrelenting storm, and provide me with a shield. : It would be an honour to aid the kami once more, this time for good. : And now, the most important task… (He looks towards Hoori) My young emissary, I need you to control the waters with the Tide Jewels and bend the currents to bind Ōyamazumi for as long as you can. It is not yet at full power, and it shall be distracted by its hatred of me, but when the seal has been enacted, you will have to drag the creature down into the underwater temple cavern with the tides… You know where this is, right? : R-Right! I mean, I’ll try to-- : Now or never, lad. This is do or die. : Literally -- (with a pointed gaze at Gawain) -- well, for those among us not fond of water, that is. You’ll do alright, though, probably, since you’re a turtle. : There is no shame if you do not want to do this. It is quite a lot of responsibility, and none of us would fault you for thinking twice. : Leaving this important task up to a child… are we truly so desperate? : Small fry, goin’ to ask you this once: can you do it? : … : Hoori, don’t worry, I can attempt to-- : Yes, yes I can! I won’t let you down! : I won’t let him down… : Ah! : I know you won’t. : Good, then let’s do it. (snaps a finger at Gawain) Dragon, give me a lift. : This guy... : Gawain… : What, you want a lift too? : (sighing) Nevermind. : Let’s go assist our people.